reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire
The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire is the first film in [[The Eds Adventures|''The Eds Adventures series]]. It revolves around The Eds and Milo Thatch discovering Atlantis. Plot The film opens with a massive tsunami descending upon the mythical city of Atlantis. The population flees for safety of the city center while the empire's boundaries are sealed off by mysterious energy shield projected by the Guardians of Atlantis. During the chaos, the Queen of Atlantis is forced to leave her daughter Kida, as she is summoned and consumed by the Heart of Atlantis and departs into the sky. Kida and her father, the King of Atlantis, watch in terror as their once mighty city is plunged into the waves. In 1914, The Eds are working at the Smithsonian Institute. They are making plans to put up a garage sale, but because of their loud noises and mishaps, their boss (Michael Keaton) throws them in the dungeon (boiler room), where they encounter Milo Thatch (Michael J. Fox) talking about the lost empire of Atlantis. However, due to Milo's absence, the board has rejected his proposal. Milo's contacted by millionaire Preston B. Whitmore (John Mahoney), a friend of his grandfather, and presents the original Shephard's Journal, as instructed by Thaddeus. Whitmore reveals that he hs amassed a large team and equipment to seek out Atlantis, with Milo and the Eds having to figure out the final clue, and offers Milo and Eds, to which they readily accept. As the expedition starts out on a high-tech submarine, Milo and Eds are teased by the senior mission crew leb by General Lyle Rourke (James Garner) and his second-in-command Helga Sinclair (Claudia Christian), but are slowly accepted by them. Among the crew are Vincenzo 'Vinny' Santorini, the crew's Italian demolitions expert, Gaetan 'Mole' Moliere, a craze French geologist, Dr. Joshua Sweet, the ship's medical officer, Audrey Ramirez, a teenage tomboy mechanic, Jebidiah 'Cookie' Farnsworth, the ship's Western redneck cook, Wilhelmina Packard, an elderly communications expert, Timon and Pumbaa, twins Tiff and Tuff, and Kirby. The team departs in search for the ancient city, with Miloa and the Eds guiding the way. Edd explains that in order to reach Atlantis, they must find a massive crevasse that will lead them to an underground air pocket providing the passageway to Atlantis. During the expedition, the ''Ulysses is attacked by the Leviathan, the mythical guardian of Atlantis. To The Eds' shock, the creature is in fact a massive war machine. The Ulysses launches its entire complement of Subpods to attack the Leviathan, but many are destroyed in action. The Ulysses attempts to face off with the creature and is instead struck down by beams of massive electricity, forcing the crew to abandon ship. The survivors flee in Evac-Subs and the few remaining Subpods, retreating towards the crevasse where Atlantis is purportedly hidden. Sadly, only a handful of the crew survives as the Leviathan relentlessly fires upon the subs, destroying all but one Evac-Sub and one Subpod. Among the survivors are Rourke, Helga, Milo, The Eds, and the entire excavation team. The survivors make their way through the massive underground caverns leading to Atlantis, meeting many dangers along the way. Eventually, they set up camp at a mysterious ruin and Milo and the Eds are finally allowed into the team as friends, as Eddy's geeky persona had previously alienated him. After their camp is destroyed by mysterious glowing insects, the team attempts to cross a bridge, but ends up at the bottom of a dormant volcano. Mole drills a tunnel out of the volcano. The crew are then met by Kida, now a young woman. Kida leads the group to her father, King Kashekim Nedakh, who tells them to leave. Rourke requests the King allow his team to stay the night and the King grants it. Meanwhile, Kida enlists Milo and The Eds' help in deciphering runes throughout the city. After some time, Milo, The Eds and Kida are surrounded by Rourke along with his mercenaries and discover that he and Helga intend to sell the Heart of Atlantis. Rourke then offers Milo and the Eds to join him, so he can locate the crystal. Edd then challenges Rourke with Milo. Rourke decides that he has had enough of The Eds' resistance and instead proceeds to doing things his way; he forces Milo into being his translator and then confronts King Nedakh. When King Nedakh refuses to disclose the location of the Heart, Rourke fatally punches him. Dr. Sweet, angered at this brazen attack, abandons Rourke to treat the King's wounds. Rourke then forces Milo and The Eds to find the Heart for him. The Heart reaches into Kida's mind. Kida then strides toward the crystal, which levitates her up to it and merges with her, as Rourke, Sinclair, The Eds and Milo watch in surprise and are all equally shocked. Rourke locks Kida in a steel crate and prepares to leave for the caves. When Rourke leaves Milo and the Eds behind, Vinnie, Audrey, Mole, Cookie, and Packard, bothered by Rourke treating Milo, The Eds and the Atlanteans harshly, decide to stay behind as well. King Nedakh, tells the Eds about the Heart of Atlantis. The King then gives his crystal to Edd and tells him that his burden would have becomes Kida's when the time was right. He tells the Eds to save Atlantis and Kida, and dies. Eddy is initially hesitant after realizing how he and his fellow Eds endangered Atlantis, but Sweet convinces them that there is still a chance to make things right. The Eds assemble their friends and the Atlanteans in an attempt to attack Rourke and his mercenaries. A lengthy air battle ensues, and its the attacking Atlanteans with their flying "stone fish" against the defending mercenaries with their "Whitmore Wings". The battle eventually is in favor of the Atlanteans as the Whitmore Wings are shot down. Helga and Rourke attempt to escape to the surface with a hot air balloon, but are slowed by Milo's attacks. Rourke then betrays Helga and sends her falling to her death in order to lose weight and gain altitude. As she lays dying, Helga (turning to the good side) fires a flare at the airship, sending it crashing down while The Eds and Rourke battle over Kida's fate. Rourke is killed when Eddy slashes his arm with a crystallized shard of glass, crystallizing Rourke's body and eventually getting blown apart when his body hits the rotors. By this point, Kida is recovered and the mercenaries are dead. The blast from Rourke's airship triggers a volcanic eruption that threatens to destroy the city. The Eds return to Atlantis with the Heart/Kida in tow. The Heart/Kida activates the city's sentinels, who erect an energy shield to stop the flow of lava, saving the remnants of the city. Kida is then returned ot her human state and reunites with Milo. The Eds are promoted the new genarals and are given Atlantian tatoos on their hands to mark their rank. The crew returns to the surface, adorned with some of Atlantis' treasures as their reward. Milo, The Eds, Timon, Pumbaa, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby remain behind in Atlantis with Kida, where they give her father a proper memorial and initiate the city's reconstruction. The Lost Empire thrives once more, yet the Eds start to worry on how they will return to peach creek. At the end, Timon and Pumbaa were interrupted by The Eds, Milo, Kida, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Audrey, Dr. Joshua, Mole, Cookie, Vinnie, Packard, and Sinclair, who, disappointed by the fact that they were late, give Milo the remote who rewinds the movie. But the following argument catches the attention of Ma, Uncle Max, Simba, and Rafiki, who also want to watch the movie. Even more nonsense occurs when Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, Lilo & Stitch, the Disney Princesses, and tons of other Disney characters arrive to watch the movie. Much to Timon's dismay, he starts the movie as his nightmare begins. Then Pumbaa tells him again, "I still don't do so well in crowds..." Characters Atlantean Alliance * The Eds (debut) * Timon and Pumbaa * Tiff and Tuff * Kirby * Milo James Thatch * Kida * Whitmore * Audrey * Vinnie * Mole * Dr. Sweet * Mrs. Packard * Cookie * Helga Sinclair The Horde * General Rourke (eliminated) * Helga Sinclair (formerly) * Maleficent Triva Timon and Pumbaa were watching a movie with Milo, The Eds and his friends at the end of the film. Scenes * Timon and Pumbaa at the cinema * Meet Milo * Meet Helga * The Submarnie * The Levithan attacks * Journey to Atlantis * Meet Kida * For a Swim * Rourke's betayal * The Crystal * The Rescue * Milo vs Rourke * Kida Returns * Ending Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)